


[podfic] Not That It's a Competition

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frenemies, Gamora (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Nebula (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Universally Bad Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: They have two things in common--wanting to win and shitty dads.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[podfic] Not That It's a Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not That It's a Competition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840266) by [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



**Author's Note:**

> A podfic created to help twtd11 win a thing.


End file.
